Annie
by msleamays
Summary: Will and Emma are taking your daughter for the first day of college what hap there?


- I think you should talk to her - Will spoke giving a kiss on the head of his daughter Annie

Dad-did you see I tried I just can not understand why she is so the girl said to me-snorting

-But she is her mother try again please? - He said almost begging

-Okay! You won I go there - said Annie walking toward his mother

Emma was in the car with his head against the window with some tears coming down his face

Mother? - Said Annie hitting the car window

Emma turned her head slowly to look at his daughter

-Yes. She said, lowering the car window

-You will not see me off? - Annie is asked to look at lowering your mother

-No. - Emma said coldly

-Ohh ... But why not Mom? Look, I love you, love you so much and you know I'm not going to spend four years away from you, and you know it I just do not understand why you do not want to leave! - Annie spoke distressed

-Ok! You want me to talk because I do not wanna say goodbye to you? - Asked Emma

-Yes - Annie said opening the car door for his mother

Emma got out and stood in front of his daughter, was only a few seconds for it to collapse in front of Annie crying like a child

-I do not want you to say goodbye to Annie because I do not wanna say goodbye to my baby my little princess! Is it good for you? I love you and you do not want to leave home to come live here in this strange place without me and your father I'm gonna miss so much - Emma said hugging her daughter tightly

Mom-you remember when Grandpa said when I said I would go to Yale? He asked Annie and Emma nodded, he said that when the bird grows it creates wings and leave the nest, I love you too okay and you know it's come on me one more hug and one of those kisses that you give in my head when I'm sad, 'said Annie Emma pulling for a hug, hugged his daughter Emma and gave her several kisses on the head

-At least I'll always be your little girl my mother and you know it is not? Annie asked, snuggling up over his mother's arms

-Of course I know my baby-kissing Emma said his daughter's head

You know, mom always hoped that attitude of not Daddy I'm surprised you did not cry as he said, still laughing at the girl to her mother

Hahaha ... You-you think my baby is crying his father since the beginning of the week it may seem very hard on the outside but inside is a butter, by the way where is it? Emma says, looking around trying to find her husband

There, I found Annie said her father calling

Father, you were crying? Annie asked, looking at the face of his father all red

In a spoken-butter-Emma said laughing face of her husband

-I .. Crying .. WHAT do you mean with melted butter? - He asked confused looking at Emma with a face questioning

There is my love-I mean you was crying again as he has done during the week is it? Emma says, hugging her husband

Hey-I thought it was our secret, Will says kissing Emma's head

Look, we will not see her until Christmas to let her daughter know that her father has a sweet, beautiful and I love Emma told him

-I love you too much, 'said Will giving Emma a kiss in front of Annie made a face of disgust

-Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Pera al right people you will do vegornha I pass on the first day of college eighteen years since it was not enough huh? -Annie said

Okay, let's have a house just is not for us? Will said, looking at Emma

-Even with you baby I think I'll feel lonely without you, Janet said that Emma called her by her nickname filhar taken from Janet's musical Rock Horror

Will had this nickname in Botado daughter when she was ten years old why do you think looked like Annie Annie and she loved the nickname that his mother and she loved Rock Horror

Mother'' I think you need to buy a dog,'' said Annie laughing to his mother

'' Hey I'm still held by his mother knew to be embarrassed in public!'' Emma said, patting lightly on the arm and beloved daughter-Haa I think that agent will not only have the house so we would not, at least not for long time-she said looking at Will and showing'' a pamphlet that said CONGRATULATIONS YOU WILL BE A FATHER'' the same pamphlet that she showed him when Annie was pregnant

Will blinked a few times not believing that Emma had just said

-For All! You're saying I'm going to have a brother? Annie asked, opening her mouth with a smile from ear to ear

A two-no more! Emma said, looking at daughter

Will was still no reaction seeking to absorb all the information

-Seriously, when did you discover? -He finally asked her

-I was suspicious already a few weeks and went to the doctor yesterday and he confirmed I'm of two messes! She said excitedly,

-I love you so much! He said-Emma and gave a passionate kiss and put her hand on her belly and said, Hey you in there I also love you and his sister Annie

Many of you are the most important people in my life - he says kissing Emma in the stomach

Pera, then I'll have two brothers? Said Annie with long-smile on his face which soon fell to sleep Where those brats go? -She said with a scared tone making the family laugh happy ...


End file.
